


О подоконнике и шелковом шейном платке

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, tied-up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк по определенной причине не может кончить. Тодд находит выход из ситуации.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 4





	О подоконнике и шелковом шейном платке

— Так, ладно, — Тодд отстранился от тяжело дышащего Дирка и посмотрел в затуманенные глаза. — Серьезно, в чем проблема?

Проблема была совершенно очевидной, и она изрядно беспокоила Тодда. Они занимались сексом уже — Тодд мысленно загнул пальцы, вспоминая — семь раз. И Дирк ни разу не кончил. Первый раз Тодд не то чтобы не повел себя по-свински, мгновенно отключившись после выматывающе мощного оргазма. Второй раз Дирк попытался отшутиться, что оргазмы к нему приходят холистически, как и все остальное в его запутанной жизни. Затем уже просто упорно отводил глаза и старался съехать с очевидно дискомфортной темы.  
Именно так Дирк поступил и сейчас, моментально захлопнувшись в какой-то абсолютно непробиваемый панцирь.

— Все. В. Порядке, — раздельно произнес он. — Тебе было хорошо? Мне тоже. Давай спать.

— Эм… нет, Дирк, мы не будем спать, — Тодд по-турецки сел на кровати и набросил на плечи одеяло. — Прекрати себя вести, как ребенок, пожалуйста. И поговори со мной, наконец.

Дирк поежился под пристальным взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз. На щеках отчетливо проступили красные пятна. Кажется, настолько смущенным Тодд видел своего холистического друга впервые.

— Это определенно самая неловкая ситуация в моей жизни, — прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Дирк.

— А теперь представь, пожалуйста, насколько она неловкая для меня, — тихо и доверительно сказал Тодд. — Я просто нереально явно ощущаю себя самым паршивым любовником на свете.

Дирк удивленно распахнул глаза и даже приподнялся:  
— Ты не… Ты… что? Нет, Тодд, ты… Это самое невероятное предположение, которое ты мог сделать. Тодд, ты замечательный любовник. Я бы даже сказал, что самый лучший из тех, которые у меня были, но мне не хочется, чтобы ты подумал, что я сравниваю и все такое.

Тодд вздохнул, наклонил голову и слегка прищурился:  
— Ну тогда… почему? — он пододвинулся ближе, коснулся голого, сверкающего очаровательной родинкой плеча. — Не думай, что я на тебя давлю, или пытаюсь обвинить, или что-то еще. Я просто очень хочу, чтобы хорошо было нам обоим. Не только мне.

Губы Дирка тронула легкая улыбка:  
— Мне хорошо, — он на секунду опустил светлые ресницы, а потом бросил на Тодда решительный взгляд. — Мне… слишком хорошо. Тебя… так много. Я слышу, как ты дышишь, как ты стонешь, и ощущаю твой запах и какой ты на вкус, и чувствую столько прикосновений в стольких местах, и вижу… тебя, как ты… Этого всего так много, я не могу все охватить, связать все воедино. Я не могу сложить все эти части в целое, Тодд, этого так много.

Тодд ошарашенно смотрел на Дирка, а тот продолжал:  
— Я… не думай, что ты плохой любовник. Мне очень-очень нравится все, что мы делаем, и необязательно, чтобы это имело какое-то завершение… которое ты считаешь самым логичным. И я… может, я привыкну, что тебя так много и что у меня все это есть. Может, в этом пазле не хватает немножко времени. А сейчас давай мы просто ляжем спать. Пожалуйста.

Тодд молча кивнул, переваривая услышанное. Затем вытянулся рядом с Дирком, накрыл их обоих одеялом. Ощутил мягкий, почти виноватый поцелуй в висок и начал стремительно проваливаться в сон. На губах блуждала полуулыбка, потому что в голову пришла идея о вероятном решении проблемы.

***

Воплотить задумку Тодду удалось лишь через пару дней, потому что холистический напарник совершенно точно его избегал. С самого раннего утра он спешил в агентство, то и дело отправлялся в какие-то неведомые городские путешествия, оставляя на Тодда скучную миссию торчать в офисе в ожидании клиентов, а вечером второго дня пригласил в гости Фару и вырубился на диване, когда включенный фильм едва ли перевалил за половину.  
И вот сейчас, наверное, он совсем не ожидал, что Тодд, посланный за визитками на другой конец города, вернется домой настолько рано. Дирк стоял у окна. Он вздрогнул от хлопка входной двери и обернулся:  
— Привет. Ты уже забрал визитки? А я как раз собирался на встречу с клиентом.

Тодд скептически хмыкнул, подходя вплотную и упираясь руками в подоконник по обе стороны от бедер Дирка:  
— Привет. Правда? А Фара мне сказала, что ты раскрыл дело.

— У нас новое дело, — невинно хлопнул глазами детектив.

— Определенно, — кивнул Тодд и для выразительности приподнял брови. — Чрезвычайно важное и занимательное.

Дирк приоткрыл рот, затем закрыл, а потом опять открыл. Его лицо выражало крайнюю степень замешательства. Тодд решил не давать Дирку времени на придумывание достойного ответа.

— Стой здесь.

Тодд метнулся к шкафу и, немного покопавшись, достал шелковый шейный платок. Кто бы знал, для чего он был нужен Дирку, который оставался верен галстукам, но сейчас кусок серого шелка явно пригодится.

Дирк слегка подозрительно смотрел на Тодда. Тот неспешно подошел, поглаживая пальцами приятную на ощупь, прохладную ткань.

— Ты же мне доверяешь?

Дирк моргнул:  
— Эм… конечно. Ты вообще единственный, кому я доверяю на сто процентов. Ну и еще Фаре. Хотя и Аманде тоже. Да вообще, если быть до конца откровенным, Роуди вполне неплохие ребята, когда не пытаются разнести квартиру в щепки и нам не приходится выносить на свалку жалкие останки столов и тумбочек…

— Дирк, заткнись, а? — фыркнув, перебил Тодд. — И закрой глаза.

Джентли послушно выполнил просьбу и крепко вцепился пальцами в подоконник, словно ожидая, что Тодд сейчас вытворит что-то крайне неприятное. На глаза мягко легла полоса свернутой в несколько слоев ткани. Тодду было неудобно завязывать Дирку глаза, когда тот стоял лицом к нему, но почувствовать, как моментально неровно забилось сердце детектива, оказалось невозможно приятно.

— Что… я должен делать? — неуверенно спросил Дирк.

— Ровным счетом ничего. Просто ничего не делай и стой вот так, — Тодд легко поцеловал его в скулу, касаясь губами края шелковой ткани, прошелся ладонями по вздымающейся груди Дирка.

— Хорошо, — еще более неуверенно сказал Дирк, внезапно покорно принимая правила игры. — Но… зачем? Мы не то чтобы так много занимались сексом, чтобы тебе стало скучно и захотелось разнообразия. В смысле, я не против, если что.

— Ты же говорил, что тебе всего очень много. Знаешь, что такое сенсорная депривация? — Дирк кивнул, после чего Тодд продолжил. — Так вот, будем считать, что мы отключили тебе зрение, полностью, не просто как в темной комнате. А еще когда я говорил о том, чтобы ты ничего не делал, я буквально именно это имел в виду. Не двигайся, не делай ничего, не касайся меня, — прошептал он, почти прижавшись губами к шее Дирка, отчего кожа у того покрылась мурашками. — Тогда тебе придется концентрироваться на меньшем количестве вещей и, может быть, это поможет расслабиться.

— Эм… Тодд? — виновато позвал Дирк. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это вообще не помогает расслабиться. То есть, возможно, я вряд ли когда-либо был настолько напряженным, как сейчас. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Тодд изучающе посмотрел на ширинку Дирка.

— О да, я великолепно тебя понял, — удовлетворенно заключил он и аккуратно взялся двумя пальцами за узел галстука. Ослабив его, он высвободил из захвата воротник рубашки и стал неторопливо расстегивать пуговицу за пуговицей. Дирк тяжело дышал, но больше никак не комментировал происходящее. Он позволил Тодду по очереди расстегнуть манжеты и легко коснуться губами сначала левого, а затем правого запястья. Позволил вытащить рубашку из-за пояса брюк, стянуть ее с плеч — она с тихим шелестом соскользнула на пол. Позволил Тодду встать на колени и снять с него туфли, носки, расстегнуть ремень, стащить брюки и нижнее белье.

Тодд присел на пятки, поглаживая бедра Дирка и любуясь крепко стоящим членом всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своих губ. А затем резко поднялся и отошел на три шага.  
Дирк взволнованно искривил губы. Даже с завязанными глазами он выражал эмоции крайне импульсивно и читаемо — сейчас он явно пребывал в растерянности. Дирк зябко повел плечами.

— Тодд?

— Не двигайся, — твердо сказал Тодд. Он пристально смотрел на Дирка, и взгляда от этого зрелища было отвести практически невозможно. Чуть склоненная голова с повязкой на глазах, напряженные длинные пальцы, обхватывающие край подоконника, приоткрытые губы, оранжевое закатное солнце, лучи которого бьют в стекла и переливаются в волосах — и из одежды на Дирке только галстук, который опускается ниже пупка и слегка задевает возбужденный, почти прижавшийся к животу член. Очень возбужденный член. Тодд нервно сглотнул и поймал себя на мысли, что хочет все это сфотографировать, хотя раньше подобных пристрастий за собой не замечал.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тодд, стараясь сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал от предвкушения чего-то грандиозно непривычного и не менее грандиозно замечательного.

— Голым? — почти страдальчески предположил Дирк.

— Ну, было бы странно, если бы ты не чувствовал себя голым, потому что, Дирк, ну знаешь… ты как бы голый, — не сдержал полуулыбки Тодд.

— Нет, я во всех смыслах имею в виду. Прямом и переносном. Очень-очень голым. И очень-очень незащищенным. И еще я понятия не имею, где ты, я слышу твой голос, но не могу понять, в какой ты стороне и насколько далеко от меня, это очень странно, и я почти напуган, если тебе интересно.

Тодд быстро подошел — Дирк вздрогнул, услышав резкие звуки шагов — и прошептал практически губы в губы:  
— И тебя это почти заводит, не так ли?

Дирк дернулся было навстречу, но вовремя вспомнил о правиле «ничего не делай». Еще сильнее ухватился за подоконник, словно за последнюю соломинку, и доверительно-обреченным голосом сообщил:  
— Вообще-то меня это совершенно очевидно заводит.

— Чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось?

— Коснуться тебя, — не задумываясь, ответил Дирк.

Тодд ласково улыбнулся. Ну конечно, в любой непонятной ситуации доставляй удовольствие Тодду.

— Дирк, чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось _для себя_?

— Я… не знаю, — выдохнул Дирк.

— Не знаешь или стесняешься?

— Тодд, я тут абсолютно голый стою у незашторенного — если ты не заметил — окна. И позволяю тебе это все с собой делать. Я думаю, это тот самый случай, когда уже не совсем уместно говорить о смущении.

Тодд мысленно восхитился тому, что в такой ситуации Дирк отыскал в голове слово «незашторенное». А затем прижался губами к острой ключице и с нажимом провел ладонями от плеч Дирка до самых запястий. Тот охнул и откинул голову, открывая полный доступ к шее, где быстро и нервно билась ниточка пульса.

— У нас жалюзи, а не шторы. Да ты не волнуйся, — намеренно почти игривым голосом сказал Тодд, проведя языком от ключиц до подбородка Дирка. — То, насколько сильно у тебя сейчас стоит, вижу исключительно я.

— Это очень… обнадеживает, — сдавленно прошептал Дирк. А потом в голос застонал, когда Тодд без предисловий обхватил ладонью его член и провел от головки до основания и обратно. Тодд подумал, что, наверное, на контрасте с тем, что все тело Дирка сейчас ощущает прохладу воздуха, ладонь кажется просто охренительно горячей.

— Твою мать, блядь, черт, — совершенно несдержанно выругался Дирк. — Пожалуйста, если ты сейчас уберешь руку, я сдохну.

Вообще-то до этого признания Тодд собирался расстегнуть ширинку на своих джинсах и сделать хоть что-то с собственным стояком, который уже очевидно мешал трезво мыслить. Но настолько откровенный и дезориентированный Дирк был слишком притягательным, чтобы отвлекаться. А потому Тодд просто продолжил неспешную мучительную ласку, второй рукой поглаживая Дирка по бедру. Тот напрочь хаотично толкался в ладонь, а вены на его руках проступили четким рельефом — так крепко он вцепился в чертов подоконник. Тодд ощущал его жаркое дыхание на губах, но отстранялся, когда тот склонялся ближе, не давая губам соприкоснуться в поцелуе.

— Сильнее, — жалобно простонал Дирк. У Тодда мурашки пробежали от затылка до поясницы, а в глазах уже начало двоиться от разливающегося в крови чужого удовольствия. — Пожалуйста, я сейчас… уже…

Тодд резко сорвал с головы Дирка повязку и в упор встретил шальные, как у обдолбанного наркомана, глаза. Ослепший от внезапного яркого света и вышибающего все мысли оргазма, Дирк прижался лбом ко лбу Тодда, пачкая спермой его любимую футболку и упрямо не отводя расфокусированного взгляда.

Тодд положил ладонь ему на затылок, успокаивающе перебирая мягкие волосы. В голове шумело, словно это он сейчас кончил, а не Дирк. Второй рукой он обвил талию Дирка, и тот, наконец, оторвал ладони от подоконника и крепко обнял, рвано выдыхая и касаясь губами чувствительного места за ухом.

— Прости за футболку, — улыбнулся ему в шею Дирк и, снизив голос на тон, бархатно пообещал. — Я отработаю. Прямо сейчас.

Тодду захотелось расхохотаться от того, насколько же это ходячее недоразумение невозможное, раз способно флиртовать сразу после однозначно не самого обыденного сексуального опыта в своей жизни. Он не удержался от того, чтобы все-таки поддразнить:  
— Да все в порядке. Тебе было хорошо? Мне тоже. Давай спать.

— Спать? Только половина восьмого… — начал было Дирк, а потом вспомнил свою же фразу и отстранился, согревая Тодда восхищенным возмущением во взгляде. — Ты просто засранец, знаешь ли. Это вообще не дело.

Он легко развернул Тодда, меняясь с ним местами и заставляя упереться поясницей в подоконник. Тодд поднял руки, позволяя снять с себя испачканную футболку. Дирк без труда расправился с его ремнем и ширинкой и опустился на колени. Он был встрепанный, с легким румянцем на щеках, полный энтузиазма и дерзко-веселый. Тодд ощутил теплое дыхание на животе, закрыл глаза и зарылся пальцами в мягкие пряди на затылке. Выступ подоконника несильно давил на поясницу, и Тодд подумал, что испытывает нечто сродни благодарности к этому чертовому куску пластика, на котором когда-то впервые обнаружил свое персональное холистическое сокровище.


End file.
